bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BobTheDoctor27 page. There's lots to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the User Talks of Admins Matoro1, Abc8920, Andrew1219, Mazeka369 or ThatDevilGuy! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! :-- ''Mazeka''''369'' BRW :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] :-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] :-- ''ThatDevil '' Re:Settling This Well, your site would be equally as inconvenient for me. Besides, you've already edited here, why switch? Shall we get down to business? I think we're long past the point of apology. It seems we may need to get down to the nitty gritty of our disdain towards each other. Why don't you start by telling me exactly how I've managed to piss you off? What you said above is what I believe came first. Now, I found that very patronizing. As you can see from this wiki we are on, I am the current site leader, I have been for around two years and I joined in February 2009, less than a week after the site's creation. I have a considerably significant degree of experience as both a site leader and as an administrator. So, to hear a fellow admin, who has proven himself to be a capable sysop, commenting on my own use of a new template is somewhat insulting. In other words, this provoked me to post that comment. OK, that is understandable. So the root of all this anger is that I don't read your pages? You must understand that I am an admin on a range of different wikis, I've just gotten back from holiday, I write a much more extensive BIONICLE fanfiction, I have a girlfriend, and I am in my final year of high school, so I have a lot of other factors to balance out before I can focus on particular people's pages. It isn't a form of distaste towards you in particular, just that I am very short of time. Well, with the death of BIONICLE, that's to be expected. I don't boast, because frankly this place '''is a dump, and you'll find that I am a reputed member of many of the wikis I am not an admin on. Go to CBW and you'll find I'm constantly in the Featured Articles on the main page and that half the wiki reads my stories. I don't brag about that, in fact, I don't think I've even mentioned that before. What do you mean "look up?" Do you mean at the other comments?" Now who's the one who isn't calm? All the above comments came after my previous explanation. They are a snowball effect growing larger and larger as your comments continue to annoy me. You keep referencing my age, attempting to make me feel like I am being immature when I am trying to do my job by adding a template to a page in need of being redone. That annoys me considerably, and what's more is the fact that you used it in the comments section of one of the previous edits. Yes, I am a slow typer. I also have Asperger's syndrome and it's 3:30AM to me here, but I'm online trying to right some other guy's opinion of me. Why? I don't know why. Nobody else on the site has had a problem with me before. Again with the threats. Treat me as a human why don't you? And I'd be happy to see these quotes. I'm not belittled by you, if that's the effect you're going for. Well, I actually meant the caps lock, which you were obviously trying to use for emphasis or to catch my attention, but I wasn't too clear on that one. Again, in retaliation. I think you'll find that a lot of my errors have been provoked by things that you have previously said. Today's actions would be a prime example of that. Similarly the "Bob vs Bub" war was started because you accused me of hijacking a conversation because you didn't answer. I read the message, actually, and I didn't very much care for it, if I'm honest. It wasn't particularly well written and it was only a basic grasp of what our debate was about, drawing upon a lot of cliches and stating the obvious, though some statements I found radically shocking and offensive. It's called a conversation. You came to this wiki to have one with me... awkward.... You need to get real, my friend. In the real world, you can't badger somebody for an apology because you're not going to get one off me. We're both in the wrong. I could just as easily demand an apology off of you for the insults you've given me. Look back through this conversation and you'll see a lot of name calling, the vast majoirty of it originating from your keyboard, my friend. You made an action. I made an action. Why am I the one who gets demonized? I will apologize later. There are still issues that we need to discuss. I have every intention of making my peace and putting this behind us, but how about we do it when we've covered everything, to ensure we've settled '''everything' and this never has to happen again? I feel that you have been very critical of me. I've taken my fair share of criticism, sure, everyone has. I've had the harsh gym coach, the domineering father, the bitchy english teacher who tells you're terrible at writing. The Sharp 3.0 criticism was the first occurance of this issue. Now, personally, I was somewhat taken aback when you called my creation "boring" and, having been MOC-making since 2006, I'd say I know the basics. That didn't annoy me too much, certainly not enough to start all this off, but what did bug me was that you went on to patronize me, saying "try adding stuff that's not supposed to be there, say, a turbine, or, a sheathe." You did, however, clear this up in the next few comments, and I swiftly recovered. I even forgave you by my second comment (in spite of what you said in the flame war, may I point that out) but I remained somewhat unsure. As far as I could remember, this was the first time we had spoken and, given the critical nature of what you said, it made for a bad first impression. While I found no fault with your comment on the Jack Reacher Breakout Blog, I did feel somewhat annoyed when you answered another user's question about articulation. It's silly, I admit, but I was offended by your tone when you said "However, they WOULD limit a lil arm movement, if I'm not mistaken." You do not possess the creation, therefore you would only claim there would be an issue if you were looking for fault. The fact that you exploited it without knowledge was something I found quite rude. While I was annoyed about this for a while longer, I couldn't really move on from it, and my opinons only grew stronger when you posted your MOC guide. I didn't very much appreciate your critique of my creations. It seemed to be a lot more noticable than the prox and was becoming something you were mentioning a lot in regards to my creations. Seeing as you, again, didn't have possession the sets, you can't really comment on them. Comments about Bonecrusher's bulky legs (when it says on his page that Aursians are supposed to have bulky legs because I wanted to distance them from the crab species they evolved from) and Jay Ratchet's simplicity (my attempt to build an accurate rookie) showed a complete sense of ignorance and lack of regard towards the work I have done. Obviously I felt offended just by the fact that you didn't even ask me before posting anything. I asked you to remove it in the comment section. You were active that day. You didn't respond to it, so I got the sense you were ignoring my request. Fittingly this was also the day of the Thorne incident and the first day of the flame war. I did not stay up to 3 AM (now 5AM but hey, I'm on summer holiday) to have an argument with you. As I said above, I wanted to finally get this thing sorted out. That's why I brought us here, where we could get everything out of our systems and settle this. But, another thing that has stopped me from sayign sorry is your continued attitude. You apologize yet you still insult me. "Can you swallow your pride?" "ever think of that? Hm? I think not." "you typed out the seeds of arugment. You have been trying to provoke me and manipulate me" "And saying sorry isn't a life-or-death situation" Seeign as you're still openly hostile, even after saying sorry, I'll hold off my own apology till we have reached peace. I told you, I'd prefer to keep my apology unspoken till we've settled this. Do you have any comments about your side of what I said above? About the blogs and critique? I've mentioned it all above. Just read through it again when you have time. Similarly I'm not going to be active for the next 24 hours. I have to go to work. {{M1SIG}